


Lupin Sandiego: The Dutch Swan

by Dimbones1998



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019), Lupin III
Genre: Abduction, Attempted Kidnapping, Gen, Heist, Kidnapping, Original Character(s), Other, Rescue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24529276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimbones1998/pseuds/Dimbones1998
Summary: Lupin the 3rd and carmen sandiego are both known as the best thieves in the world. Neither one agrees with the other, and its finally time they settle the score. Unfortunately their prize has caught the attention of vile, interpole, and ACME. The prize isn't what they expected, their enemy's are working together, and it might be time for these two world class thieves to put their differences aside.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

Hi guys so this is the first fic I've ever written for the public. I thought combining lupin the 3rd with carmen Sandiego would be fun and none of the ones published really had what I was looking for. I'm hoping this will be a few chapters that I will publish about once a month. When my school starts back it will be a little harder to write but during the summer I should be a little more free to do this. Feel free to write what you think and give feedback or predictions. Who knows, you might even give me an idea. 

I have an overall picture of what I want this fic to be, and the main plot points are "written" in stone. But, the meat, details, and transition chapters are probably going to change along with the audience. I hope you like it. If anyone reads it at all. Haha.

The first Chapter should be up sometime tomorrow June 4th, 2020.


	2. Plan C

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I just want to let you guys know that this fic take place at the end of the second season in Carmen Sandiego. There are spoilers for the show so please read with that in mind. THANK YOU!  
>  Ps for those of reading this for that good good Lupin the 3rd drama, he wont appear until the next chapter.**

**CHAPTER 1: Plan C**

“You can't beat a view like this as a tourist” she sighed, gracefully balancing on the steep market rooftops.

“Amsterdam might be a popular city for sightseeing red, but you’re not there for the view” Players voice came through her earpiece spewing the usual playful banter she loved to instigate. 

Carmen Sandiego has had her sights on thwarting VILE plans ever since she discovered the true nature behind their schemes. It’s been five months following the destruction of their existence on VILE island, and she hadn’t had any luck finding her mother while they were hiding under the radar. Recently, however, Jules informed her that ACME discovered Vile has a plan to reestablish their criminal empire. Luckily, she knows what they are after, and there are only two more treasures on the list.

“I guess I can save my appreciation for the afterparty, I am, after all, already fashionably late. Where to Player?” 

“Way ahead of you Red, I’m already locked on your position, just let me confirm the coordinates and-” Carmen could hear the all too familiar sound of typing and a brief pause before... “-got it! According to my calculations, you should be right around the corner, just make your way past St. Nicholas Church and the Venue should be right there.”

Sprinting over rooftops has become something of a specialty for Carmen since she began her career as a world-class thief, and traversing this urban terrain has taught her one thing. There is no better way to appreciate the vastness and beauty of a popular city. For one, you don't have to worry about surfing through crowds of lost tourists, traffic is never an issue, and it's a lot harder to be spotted by the people who’ve actually seen your face. And for another, it's one hell of a view. The only other way people can take in a view like this is through the lens of a drone camera, and that will never compare to the real thing. 

Making it over St Nicholas Church might have been a challenge for some people, but with the help of Ivy’s gadgets and her own training, Carmen knew she was on a level playing field for any obstacle that got in her way. As if it were an extension of her own body, Carmon stretches out her arm and lets loose the grappling hook on her wrist, aiming for the tip of the church’s spire. Without skipping a beat, she lunges off the final rooftop as the clamp makes contact with its target, and scales the building to its highest point. Unfortunately, upon reaching the top she is met with a dilemma she did not expect to encounter, Police. 

“Uh-oh,” she blurts retrieving binoculars from the inner pocket of her coat. “Player, we may have a change in plans, you seeing this?”

From the confines of his room in Ontario, Player can see everything and anything Carmen does, so long as he has a camera to hack into, or Carmen graces him with images from her mirror phone. Lucky for him she is currently in an area with an abundance of virtual eyes. With a quick scan, Player can see the issue in real-time, and unluckily, it's even worse than he thought. Using the cameras he can zoom in to get a better understanding of the situation, in doing so a particular man in a trench coat catches his eye.

“Yeah, I'm seeing it alright. There was supposed to be a security detail, but this is just ridiculous. I don’t think we’ve ever had to sneak past this much security. Take a look red, is this who I think it is?”

Almost instantly she receives the image sent to her on the mirror phone. From a sideways glance, she can see why Player would be concerned, but she can tell from all her experience with the man that, that is not inspector Davino. 

“No. But I for one would like to get to know our doppelganger a little better. Care to do some digging?”

“Sure thing. But how’re you gonna get in there with all the extra security?”

“I’ll just have to attend the party as a guest instead of the hired help- and I’ve got just the place to change”

It doesn't take long for her to reach her destination, and conveniently it's only a few blocks away from the Venue. It’s late and the store has been closed for a few hours by now, but sneaking in is a breeze. It’s a high-end store so usually anything would be suitable for this kind of party, but to her dismay one of the hosts is Elenora Swan. Elenora is a very high esteemed fashion designer who stitches every seam in the clothes she sells by her own hand. It’s a no brainer that many of the attendees of this particular gathering will be wearing her work. Finding something with a similar style is nearly impossible, and it's part of the reason Camen decided not to masquerade as a guest in the first place. Searching the store might actually take some time. 

With Player busy hunting for information on the inspector, and Zach and Ivy waiting at the rondevu, Carmen can't help but get lost in her own thoughts as she silently shops for the perfect dress. Out of the five months, since Vile Island was destroyed, she was only able to search for her mother for the first half of that time. When Jules connected her about VILEs plans she knew she would have to put her personal endeavors aside. She thought the job would be easy, tracking down five red diamonds would certainly be one of her easier capers, they are after all her color. Unfortunately, the one in the Smithsonian Museum was the only one with a known location, the rest had been scattered to the wind and had a paper trail longer than India's constitution (the longest legal document in the world). So far she had tracked three out of five of them down and had them safely hidden away, the remaining two were supposed to be on display at NH Collection Hotel. Elenora’s husband, Philip Swan, was using the hotel venue to host his annual appreciation party for all of his investors. The Diamonds were going to be auctioned off for a spot of entertainment at tonight's festivities. Assuming the rumors are true, and their color is as rare as people say, selling all five of them could fund not just more vile operations, but an entirely new secret school for teaching thieves. 

“Perfect” It took a little searching, but hidden on a backroom rack was a bright red strapless maxi dress with an asymmetrical hem. Gold flecks rained from the waist down, and it is cut down the side leg to allow for enough movement flexibility. Add in some black heeled shoes, accessories, and a matching pocketbook and you’ve got a perfect disguise. Now all she had to do was hope the dress was close enough to the real thing not to be noticed.

Carmen walked up to the door with the normal amount of confidence, few people had ever seen her face, and the ones that did had their reasons for keeping it a secret. No sense in worrying over being caught when nobody knows who you are. The worst that could happen would be the security not letting her in, and even if that were to happen she would just come up with a plan C. Sadly it had become almost expected to resort to an improvised solution when on a caper concerning Vile. 

So there she went, passed the vehicles, through the first wave of officers, up the stairs and through the door. Easy. 

Brushing her earpiece she spoke into the mic “I’m in” 

“EXCUSE ME?!” 

Startled by the unexpected intrusion carmen whipped around, only to come face to face with the mysterious inspector whom Player was currently investigating. 

Deciding to play through the shock Carmen sucked in a surprised breath and returned the angry man's question with a bewildered chuckle “you scared me!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, _YOUR IN?_ ” he might be suspicious but at least this mistake is one that's easy to cover-up

“Hmm? Oh, well I'm late for a very important party, see? I’m just relieved to have finally made it.” With a friendly smile, she continues “I’m just surprised to see so many hardworking police on security detail for a little party”

The man blushes at the complement slightly embarrassed. “Oh, haha. I see. We have reason to believe a very accomplished thief is here to steal the Dutch Swan. But don't worry miss, your safe with me around”

“Glad to hear it” Carmen praises, turning and waving as she walked towards the party. 

“Common red, nows no time to get sloppy. That was to close for comfort” Player breaths relieved

“He must have had me in a blind spot, you got anything for me Player or did you just want to rub it in” 

_It has been our pleasure to treat all of our honored guests to this luxurious meal, and we want to thank you for all your support. Not just as shareholders of the Lussoro Jewelry Company, but as esteemed customers of my lovely wife's fashion business._

“Sorry, yah, his names’ Zenigata, apparently he is an Interpol agent assigned to complete a specific mission, whatever it is, it's taken him all over the world, unfortunately, the particulars of his case are classified. At least he’s not here about the diamonds, just some swan”

_Although I'm certain you would love to hear more about my appreciation I'm sure you would all prefer to get to the auction. So without further adieu, I present, our prised possession and gift to you, the Dutch Swan._

“I wouldn't be so sure about that” 

Entering the party itself wasn't a problem, with all the security outside, one would think it would be just as fortified from within the hotel. However, with all the external security they must have figured nobody would try actually breaking in. The venue was surprisingly large considering the number of people, every table was full but there was still plenty of room to mingle without cramping the space. Unfortunately, when the announcer unveiled the prize of the evening, it became apparent that the dutch swan and Carmen's diamonds were one in the same thing. Before her, on the pedestal, was a beautifully crafted pure crystal swan, bedazzled with several diamonds embedded in the wings. The eyes, however, were a scarlet red, doubled in size from the rest of the jewels, and most certainly the diamonds she had come to steal. 

“Care to explain? I'm good, but I can't hack into cameras that don't exist red”

Rather than draw attention to herself by monologuing to a disembodied voice, Carmen stealthily sends a photograph of the conundrum through the usual channels to Players' desktop. 

“Uh oh, what's plan C?”

“Bid”

**2 hours later**

“I can't believe you spent 3.2 million dollars on a paperweight the size of a tea kettle”

“Remember Player, we aren't doing this for us, or even the money, as long as it stops Vile I don't care what it costs. Plus, I hear half of that is going to one of the charities on our list”

She hears a slight chuckle through the mic “Well your almost to the randevu, I'll let --” 

BANG!!

Player hears a loud noise like a gunshot erupting from the receiving end of his headset. “Red?” it isn't until he’s greeted by static that he actually starts to worry “ _Carmen?!_ **_CARMEN!?_ **”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I hope you like it so far, please feel free to comment and give feedback, predictions, or anything you would like to see.  
>  I do read every comment, and although I may not respond I do have it set so that comments wont appear for other readers unless they match the community appropriateness I am aiming for. thank you for understanding.**


End file.
